Date or Punishment
by A-Drei
Summary: Sepenggal kisah 'kencan' manis yang tak terlupakan


Ini FF bukan punya saya tapi ide punya saya, yang ngedit juga saya. FF ini post di sini gara-gara authornya gak punya kuota, trus kepengin cepet publish. Jadi author yag punya cerita nekat publish pake akun saya. Ini cuap-cuap ntu author :

**_(Fanfic ini atas kerja sama yang hebat dengan A-Drei, anak lelaki kebanggaanku. Dengan membicarakan salah satu tempat wisata di JaTim, fanfic nista ini tercipta dengan gamblangnya di lembar kerja. Dan aku dedikasikan untuk Aniki, kakak lelaki A-Drei. Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan lebih banyak sex toys, tapi sex toy yang kuketahui adalah peralatan BDSM dan akhirnya cukup dengan ini saja. Fanfic ini sebagai tanda comebackku di dunia fanfiction setelah kena writersblock dan salah satu karya untuk kutinggalkan sebelum aku hitus cukup lama._**

**_Dan untuk A-Drei, Aniki dan Jack The Ripper suamiku. Kalian inspirasi besarku dari seluruh wahana di fanfic ini. Terima kasih waktu menyenangkannya beberapa bulan lalu {} Kiss and Hug)_**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated : (sesuai judul)**

**Warning : AU, YAOI, BD, INCEST, es Lemon PWP, DLDR, Dirty Talk, Typos, dan semahonya**

**para INCESTphobia harap menyingkir**

**NO FLAME PLEASE! **

**kalo mau nge-flame baca dulu tulisan diatas ^^**

**_Story by : Elizabeth Weinbloom_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DATE OR PUNISHMENT_**

**_._**

.

Bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu berbunyi dengan keras memengkakkan telinga, membuat hampir sebagian pelajar di sekolah itu memiliki wajah yang berbinar-binar riang. Hari terakhir di sekolah untuk menikmati libur ganda di akhir pekan tentu saja hal yang paling dinantikan pelajar korban kekerasan kurikulum yang baru.

Tidak terkecuali si kembar. Si pirang dan si rambut hitam.

Si pirang –yang kalian ketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto- tampak terburu-buru mengemasi buku pelajarannya yang tercecer. Dengan wajah sumringah ia mengucapkan salam kepada gurunya dan segera berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. Sedangkan kembarannya, si hitam –Uzumaki Menma- tampak lebih diam dan sesekali mengawasi saudara kembarnya yang hyper aktif itu. Aw, bukan hanya saudara kembar. Namun belahan hatinya.

Adalah rahasia mereka berdua, dan mungkin Tuhan juga. Si kembar dari keluarga Uzumaki itu mengidap incest sejak di bangku SMP dan sekarang mereka sudah duduk di bangku akhir SMA. Sejak kecil mereka tidak terpisahkan, dan ditambah keadaan kedua orang tua yang super sibuk, jadi sangat mendukung ereka ketergantungan satu sama lain. Sejak saat itulah hal yang tabu dan menyeleweng itu dimulai.

Naruto sangat tergantung dengan keberadaan Menma yang pada akhirnya selalu melindunginya, selalu menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi, selalu bersamanya setiap waktu. Benih cinta terlarang itu pada akhirnya tumbuh di hati Naruto dan terus berkembang. Sedangkan Menma, dengan nalurinya ia selalu bersama Naruto, melindunginya, menjaganya. Dan snagat posesif dengan keberadaan saudara kembarnya itu. Tidak seorang pun boleh menyentuh saudara kembarnya itu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal posesif, sekarang Menma tengah menatap saudara kembarnya yang tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu anak yang Menma tempatkan dibagian atas daftar hitamnya. Si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang digosipkan tengah dekat dengan saudara kembarnya. Gosip itu menyebar dari sekelompok perempuan berisik yang menamakan grub mereka dengan "Yaoi Fans Club". Mata Menma tidak bisa lepas dari dua sejoli yang kelihatannya sedang berbincang mesra di depan kelas, tanpa memperdulikan anak-anak yang mulai buyar satu persatu menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Teme, terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi," Naruto malah dengan gegabahnya tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke. Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan nyalang saudara kembarnya yang cukup posesif itu. Sedangkan Sasuke, seperti biasa ia tetap stay cool dengan wajah stoic dan hanya menjawab singkat perkataan Naruto.

'Cup' dengan singkat Naruto mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke dan melenggang kembali ke tempat duduknya. Membuat mata Menma ataupun Sasuke sama-sama terbelalak. Jika Sasuke terbelalak karena kaget, Menma lebih terbelalak karena emosi.

'Awas saja kau Naru…berani sekali mencium wajah dingin itu di depanku,' inner Menma bergolak marah melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian segera keluar kelas. Ia tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut. Naruto menghampriri Menma dengan wajah yang tidak bersalah sama sekali, seolah perbuatannya tadi tidak menimbulkan api kecemburuan di hati saudara kembarnya yang posesif.

"Menma, ayo pulang," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dengan riang. Menma memendam kekesalannya sejenak, sambil memutar otaknya untuk membuat Naruto harus kembali paham bahwa ia hanyalah milik Menma seorang. Menma membuang patahan pensilnya, menyambut tangan Naruto dan memasang fake smile andalannya.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan?" Naruto menarik kursi makan dan segera meletakkan mangkoknya yang berisi ramen panas. Menma tampak menggeleng dan kembali fokus pada ponselnya. Naruto mengendikkan bahu dan mulai menyumpit ramennya dengan lahap. Keheningan sempat menggantung di udara sebelum akhirnya Menma membuka suara.

"Sudah memikirkan acara untuk libur ganda besok?" Naruto menggeleng pelan dan terus melahap ramennya. Toh memang ia tidak punya rencana untuk menikmati hari liburnya. Orang tuanya pasti sangat sibuk, tidak akan pulang jika tidak akhir tahun. Mereka terbiasa hidup sendiri sejak kelas satu sekolah menengah atas. Di sebuah flat kecil yang dekat dengan sekolah mereka tapi tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota.

"Ayah dan ibu juga tidak pulang. Otomatis kita tidak memiliki acara," Naruto baru menanggapi setelah menegak segelas air dari almari es. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman evil Menma terkembang ketika mendengar jawaban Naruto. Menma tampaknya sudah memiliki niat agak jelek untuk saudara kembarnya.

"Kenapa tidak pergi sendiri? Kupikir kita sudah lama tidak refreshing," Menma memancing pembicaraan. Naruto menghabiskan ramennya kemudian beranjak menuju dapur cucian.

"Apa kau punya rencana bagus untuk besok Menmaku sayang?" Naruto memutar matanya malas. Menma tertawa dan beranjak memeluk saudara kembarnya dari belakang. Merasa lebih dekat dengan saudara kembarnya itu membuat naluri liarnya menggebu-gebu.

"Well, kenapa tidak ke taman bermain? Menaiki semua wahana ekstrim? Baru saja kubaca salah satu artikel jika kau menaiki wahana ekstrim sesekali akan menyegarkan otakmu," dengan halus Menma meluncurkan bujuk rayunya. Naruto diam sejenak, berusaha berfikir. Tidak biasanya Menma yang sangat betah menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain playstation itu akan mengajaknya keluar. Dan berjalan-jalan.

"Kapan lagi memiliki waktu luang? Liburan masih lama Naru," Menma mendesaknya. Naruto menghela nafasnya, Menma benar. Ia membutuhkan sedikit refreshing akibat kurikulum baru yang semakin lama terasa mencekik murid-murid yang menjalaninya.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya jika kita melakukan refreshing—" Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Mencuci tangannya, dan mengeringkannya dengan lap di samping tempat cucian. Membalikkan dirinya dan mengalungkan tangannya dengan manja ke leher saudara kembarnya.

"—hitung-hitung mengajakku berkencan," Naruto memamerkan senyumnya yang menggoda. Ia berjinjit sedikit dan memagut bibir bawah Menma dengan mesra. Menma menyambut pagutan itu dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas.

'Ya.. aku akan memberikanmu sebuah 'kencan' yang tak terlupakan Naru..' batin Menma tertawa senang.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum senang, sesekali ia mengambil foto ketika mobil yang dikendarai Menma berhenti di lampu merah. Mereka memang jarang sekali keluar bersama, terutama untuk refreshing seperti ini. Naruto sudah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menaiki sejumlah wahana ekstrim, well, kalian perlu tau jika Naruto menyukai wahana yang memacu adrenalin. Sedangkan Menma, ia tersenyum tipis membayangkan rencananya yang akan berjalan dengan mulus nanti. Memberikan Naruto 'kencan' yang tidak akan pernah Naruto lupakan.

Sekitar hampir 45 menit Menma mengemudi, mereka sudah sampai ke taman bermain yang berada agak di pinggiran kota. Tempat itu tampak agak ramai, mengingat ini adalah hari libur. Menma memarkir mobilnya agak jauh dari keramaian, keuntungan mereka pergi agak pagi adalah bisa memilih tempat parkir. Dan menyeringai melihat Naruto yang tampak merapikan rambutnya. Naruto tampak cute dengan hem berwarna denim dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Sedangkan Menma memakai kaos hitam dan jeans biru.

Well, Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu jika dirinya tengah dalam bahaya.

Sebelum sempat Naruto membuka pintu, Menma dengan cepat menurunkan jok Naruto hingga posisi kembarannya itu agak berbaring. Naruto sempat memekik kaget, belum sempat reda kekagetannya Menma sudah mencengkeram tangannya dan sebelah tangan Menma yang bebas menarik sebuah tas hitam mencurigakan.

"Menma… apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto menelan ludahnya melihat seringai Menma yang tampak menyeramkan.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu refreshing sekaligus berkencan—" Menma menggantung kalimatnya, tangannya aktif membuka resleting tas itu. Sedangkan tubuhnya perlahan beralih menindih tubuh kembarannya. Seringai iblis terpatri di wajah Menma.

"—dan memberimu hukuman manis yang tidak kau lupakan," Menma menutup kalimatnya dengan mencium brutal bibir Naruto. Menghisa-hisap bibir kembarannya itu dengan ritme yang tidak teratur. Membuat Naruto gelagapan meladeni serangan Menma. Perlahan mata indah itu menutup dan bibirnya mengikuti alur sang seme, tangannya mengalung halus ke leher Menma.

Dengung dan suara kecipak halus memenuhi mobil, tak lama Menma menarik bibirnya. Menyisakan benang saliva yang panjang dan terhubung. Tangannya bergerak aktif menurunkan jeans serta dalaman kembarannya yang mulai luluh.

"M-Menma..ahh.." Naruto mendesah seksi ketika bibir Menma mencumbu perpotongan lehernya. Tangan Menma mengambil sebuah botol dan segera menuang isinya, aroma jeruk memenuhi ruangan sempit yang mulai memanas itu. Menma mengambil salah satu benda yang ia hapal di luar kepala, dan mengolesinya dengan cairan lengket beraroma jeruk itu.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sayang," suara itu menyadarkan Naruto yang terbuai ekstasi dari ciuman hebat saudara kembarnya. Belum sempat ia melihat apa yang dipegang Menma, holenya sudah dipaksa dimasuki sebuah benda yang memberikan sesasi dingin.

Sebuah vibrator dengan ukuran sedang dengan lube beraroma jeruk.

"Akhh.. Men..j-anganhh..ngaah.." Naruto mendesah diantara rasa sakitnya. Holenya sama sekali tidak dilebarkan dan benda tumpul dingin memaksa masuk. Matanya mulai memanas, dan tangannya mencengkeram lengan Menma kuat-kuat.

"Kita akan berjalan-jalan dengan benda ini Narutoku sayang," Naruto menggeleng keras ketika Menma mulai mengambil remote vibrator dan menyalakannya dengan keadaan ringan. Benda itu mulai bergetar pelan di holenya dengan penuh penyesuaian.

"Dan..ah tentu saja kita tidak akan melupakan benda ini," Menma mengambil sebuah cock ring hitam polos dan memainkannya.

"Akh..janganhh ituh..ssh.." Naruto menyuarakan pikirannya dengan terbata. Ujung vibrator itu mulai menyapa titik terdalamnya. Mau tidak mau membuat penisnya sedikit bangkit. Menma menggeleng dengan wajah polos, berbanding terbalik dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau harus memakai ini sayang, kau tidak mau 'kan orgasme di depan publik dan menampakkan celanamu yang basah oleh sperma?" dirty talk dari Menma malah memperparah keadaan. Wajah Naruto memerah dan matanya mulai sayu, nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan. Ia memasang wajah memelas kepada kembarannya yang sekarang malah memasangkan ring sialan itu pada penisnya.

"Lepassh.." Naruto mencoba menghalau tangan Menma, namun usahanya gagal. Menma malah menaikkan celana dalam dan jeansnya. Mengancingkannya dan tersenyum polos.

"Kau harus menurut hari ini sayang, atau kita akan melakukan public sex. Dan bersikaplah biasa, seolah tidak ada benda bergetar itu di holemu…kau pasti tidak mau dicurigai orang-orang 'kan?" Menma tersenyum puas ketika ancamannya malah seperti sebuah sihir. Naruto mengangguk lemah dan menggigit bibirnya. Sesekali ia mendesah kecil karena gerakan vibrator itu mengenai titik terdalamnya.

"Ayo kita turun!" Menma menyuarakan semangatnya. Ya, 'kencan' terindah yang akan ia alami dengan uke kesayangannya itu. Entah sebuah kencan atau malah sebuah hukuman untuk Naruto.

.

.

Awalnya Naruto berfikir bahwa ini adalah kencan yang bisa membuat otaknya segar, namun malah berkebalikan. Ia tidak bisa jalan terlalu cepat karena benda sialan itu selalu menabrak prostatnya ketika ia berjalan lumayan cepat. Belum lagi senyum evil yang terkembang di wajah semenya itu.

"Ah..k-kita akan kem-mana?" Naruto tidak bisa cerewet seperti biasanya. Menma hanya menunjuk rumah ikan. Sebuah akuarium besar. Mungkin tempat itu akan menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto, jika saja tidak ada vibrator yang merangsang penisnya untuk terus bangun. Untung sekali ia tidak memakai jeans yang terlalu ketat sehingga penisnya tidak terlalu tersiksa dan tonjolan itu tidak terlalu jelas.

Selama di rumah ikan, Naruto hanya menuruti gandengan tangan Menma yang berjalan kesana-kemari. Seolah menyiksanya. Ia terus menggigit bibirnya menahan nikmat, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keringat. Naruto tidak lagi fokus kepada ikan-ikan lucu yang di akuarium super besar itu.

"M-Menma…" sial, Naruto merutuki suaranya yang sudah serak. Padahal mereka baru berjalan-jalan beberapa menit. Menma menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau ingin ke wahana lain?" Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat. Ke wahana lain dan segera mengakhiri penyiksaannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju salah satu roaler coaster yang kebetulan masih sepi. Menma tanpa sungkan segera menarik tangan Naruto, mengajaknya berlari menuju wahana itu. Sedangkan Naruto mati-matian menggigit lidahnya.

Menma tersnyum kepada petugas yang memasangkan sabuk mereka, kemudian tatapannya beralih ke Naruto yang tampak sangat tersiksa dengan keadaan itu.

"Kau siap Naru?" Menma menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berkeringat dingin. Naruto menggeleng lemah. Sebelah tangannya merogoh saku celana sendiri, menyetel gerakan vibrator itu ke medium.

"Akh…." Naruto menjerit agak keras tepat saat roaler coaster itu berjalan. Getaran medium itu snagat terasa ketika ia dalam posisi duduk seperti ini. Menekan prostatnya dengan telak, untung saja roaler coaster ini hanya terdiri dari 2 seat yang muat dianaiki 4 orang saja.

Roaler coaster itu mulai beranjak naik, dan rasanya seperti siksaan untuk Naruto. Penisnya menegang sempurna, ditambah dengan adrenalin yang terpacu saat roaler coaster itu turun tegak lurus kemudian berbelok dengan kecepatan ekstrim. Naru menggenggam pegangan besi di depannya hingga jari-jarinya memutih.

"Menikmatinya Naru?" Menma sedikit berteriak ketika roaler coaster itu berbelok lumayan tajam, membuat tubuh Naruto menghimpitnya. Wajah Naru dipenuhi air mata, dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Perpaduan yang sangat pas untuk menyiksa uke manisnya ini.

.

.

Setelah dari roaler coaster itu, rasanya lutut Naru lepas. Tangannya kebas. Untung Menma menurunkan getaran vibratornya sehingga ia tidak terlalu tersiksa dengan benda sialan itu. Mungkin saja jika ini bukan ditempat umum, ia pasti sudah jatuh dan mendesah-desah serta memaksa Menma memasuki holenya yang lapar.

"Naru…kau pasti suka dengan wahana itu 'kan?" Menma tersenyum jahat sambil menunjuk wahana 360. Suatu wahana seperti ayunan yang akan mengayun hingga 360 derajad. Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat, ia bisa klimaks jika tetap dipaksa seperti itu.

Yeah walau dalam hati mengakui perpaduan adrenalin dan sex toys itu membuatnya nikmat. Tapi tetap saja. Menma menggeleng tidak peduli, ia malah menarik Naru dengan tidak berperi ukean.

"Menma j-jangannh.." Naruto menggeleng dengan mengiba, tapi Menma melotot. Ia segera menaikkan getaran vibrator itu hingga Naruto terpaksa membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia segera mengangguk dan Menma tersenyum senang. Mengembalikan getaran vibrator itu seperti semula. Bukan mematikannya.

Naruto menghela nafas sebanyak mungkin ketika ia merasakan wahana itu akan bergerak. Ia sudah hapal kebiasaan Menma yang pasti menaikkan getaran vibratornya ke arah medium, sebelum ia menaiki wahana tersebut.

Perlahan tapi pasti adrenalin Naruto mulai terpacu. Bersyukurlah karena seat yang sempit, membuatnya harus duduk tegak dan berimbas pada vibratornya yang mengenai prostatnya dengan telak. Penisnya yang terhimpit sabuk pengaman malah berkedut-kedut seperti akan klimaks. Siksaan yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan sebelumnya.

Tepat ketika wanana itu mencapai puncaknya, ketika berputar 360 derajad sehingga kau bisa merasakan seluruh darahmu mengalir ke arah kepala. Naruto meneriakkan segala sakit dan rasa nikmatnya.

"Akhhhhh! Aaaaa!" gelombang itu datang bersama dengan adrenalinnya yang mencapai puncak. Membuat kepalanya terasa seperti akan meledak. Naruto merasakan merinding di sekujur tubuhnya ketika ia merasa orgasmenya datang namun tertahan oleh cock ring sialan yang tadi dipasang Menma. Ia harus puas dengan orgasme keringnya saja. Orgasme yang sangat-sangat menyiksanya.

Sedangkan Menma hanya tersenyum tidak jelas. Sesekali ia memang menjerit, wahana ini selalu menantang adrenalinnya untuk diuji. Namun ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto yang snagat dihapalnya, mau tidak mau ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

'Perjalananmu masih panjang sayang,' batin Menma dalam hati. Menutup matanya untuk menikmati ketinggian dari wahana itu.

.

.

"M-Menma, c-cu-ku-ph..ngah..ah-hh" Naruto berkata dengan terbata. Tapi Menma menggeleng. Ia tertarik pada salah satu wahana seperti ayunan yang berada di ketinggian. Naruto merasakan penisnya seperti akan meledak dan prostatnya sudah mati rasa karena terus di rangsang terus menerus. Ia merasa seperti akan pingsan.

"T-tidakh Men-ma, ukh.." Naruto pasrah saja ketika dirinya ditarik untuk duduk di salah satu seat. Seperti biasa, Menma langsung menaikkan getaran vibratornya menjadi medium, Naruto hanya terus menhanan desahannya sekuat tenaga dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada besi yang menjadi pengaman.

Seperti biasa Naruto merasakan perpaduan adrenalin yang cukup membuatnya pusing dan mual. Belum lagi posisi duduk yang membuatnya snagat huenak. Wajahnya sudah bercucuran keringat dan air mata serta bibir yang memerah bengkak karena terlalu sering ia gigit.

"Kau harus menikmati pemandngannya Naru," Menma berkata di tengah suara angin ketika wahana itu mencapai ketinggian tertentu. Naruto hanya menggeleng lemas, kakinya terasa seperti jelly dan ketika ia membuka matanya untuk melihat keadaan, ia merasakan jantungnya turun ke bawah.

Cukup dengan permainan itu, mereka berpindah ke salah satu wahana lain. Spinning coaster. Roaler coaster kecil yang memiliki lintasan lebih berkelok kelok daripada yang pertama. Naruto sudah menggeleng dan ingin sekali duduk berjongkok menangis sekerasnya.

"M-Menma..tidakh lagih..nggh.." ia mengiba-ngiba. Penisnya terereksi penuh dan sangat sakit. Serta prostatnya yang terus terusan dimanja itu membuatnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk menaiki wahana. Tapi Menma menggeleng, memutuskan semua harapan Naruto.

Naruto menyeret langkahnya dengan menurut, ketika seat itu dipasang. Menma menaikkan getaran vibratornya hingga ke maksimal. Membuat punggungnya tegak seketika merasakan sengatan benda nista itu.

"Mmmh..ngghh.." Naruto mencengkeram besi pegangan itu dengan kuat-kuat. Spinning coaster itu mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan yang tidak pelan, membuat nafasnya memburu. Tikungan-demi tikungan itu membuat perutnya ngilu. Menahan adrenalin dan klimaksnya yang nyaris sampai lagi.

"Akkhh!" Naruto memekik lumayan keras saat roaler coaster itu terjun dengan bebas dan berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia merasakan serbuan kupu-kupu di perutnya dan matanya mulai berkuang-kunang. Menma hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlihat tidak sanggup lagi.

Tepat di tingkungan terakhir yang lumayan tajam, Naruto memekik sangat keras. Seperti pengunjung lainnya. Bedanya pengunjung lainnya memekik karena ngeri, sedangkan Naruto? Ia memekik karena mengalami orgasme kering yang kedua kalinya. Prostatnya dihantam dengan baik dan diberikan getaran yang membuatnya benar-benar seperti terasa kejang. Adrenalinnya tepat berada dipuncak, membuatnya mual dan pusing.

Naruto meringis merasakan penisnya berkedut-kedut seperti hendak pecah namun tidak ada setetes sperma pun yang keluar. Air mata lolos dari sudut matanya. Menma mengetahui hal itu, mengusap air mata Naruto dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Terhuyung setelah melepas sabuk pengaman dari seatnya. Naruto bisa merasakan kemejanya basah karena keringat. Jeansnya yang lumayan longgar itu sesak karena penisnya yang sudah sangat membengkak dan sakit.

"T-tidak lagi Meenma..cukuph..engghh.." Naruto memegang lengan Menma kuat-kuat untuk tumpuan.

"K-kita makan siang dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan," sedikit salah tingkah Menma menggandeng tangan Naruto. Libidonya sudah naik sejak tadi, tapi karena ini masih di tempat umum. Ia menyimpan hasrat itu dalam-dalam. Ia tidak ingin melakukannya di depan public dan berakhir masuk ke koran.

Menma melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan kedai ramen yang ada di area food court di tempat wisata itu. Tersenyum simpul kemudian dengan berhati-hati mengajak Naruto menuju kedai itu.

"Well, kita makan siang di kedai ramen Naru," Menma tersenyum manis. Maksudnya mencoba tersenyum manis pada Naruto yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan horror.

.

.

Naruto sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar duduk tegak. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja tempat mereka makan siang. Kakinya benar-benar lemas. Ia sudah orgasme kering dua kali, penisnya sangat-sangat sakit dan tersiksa. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata. Belum lagi suasana kafe ramen itu lumayan padat. Untung saja saat mereka menaiki wahana tadi tidak perlu mengantri lama, sehingga ia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk memaksa dirinya berdiri.

"Kau mau makan apa Naru?" Menma sibuk menimbang-nimbang pesanan. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ingin rasanya ia meninju kepada Menma dan memaksanya melepas sex toys sialan di tubuhnya itu. Ini benar-benar kencan yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

"Kau harus makan atau—" Menma mengambil remote vibrator itu dan menaikkan getarannya hingga maximum.

"Ngaaah..kyaa.." desahan Naruto pun lolos sehingga membuat beberapa orang menoleh. Beberapa gadis memandang mereka dengan wajah memerah dan berbisik-bisik aneh. Naruto mencengkeram pinggiran meja dengan kuat, menahan desahan di ujung lidahnya. Posisi duduk membuat vibrator itu tertanam dalam dan memanjakan -atau malah menyiksa- prostatnya dengan ampuh.

"B-baikhh-laah..akhh..r-ramenhh..eshh..ooh t-teeh aah.." suara bercampur desahan itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Naruto. Pandangannya begitu sayu dengan air mata yang menggenang di mata indah itu, membuat Menma tidak tega. Ia mematikan getaran vibratornya dan bergegas memesan, meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk dengan kepala terkulai.

Makan siang itu berjalan dengan damai –maksudku tanpa desahan atau rintihan Naruto-. Menma sedikit kasihan melihat Naruto, walaupun rasa cemburu kemarin belum selesai, ia tidak tega menyiksa Naruto lebih lama. Toh nanti ia masih meminta jatah malam pada Naruto. Ia tidak mau Naruto berakhir pingsan saat permainan baru saja dimulai.

Secepat mungkin Naruto menghabiskan makannya. Mengantisipasi jika tiba-tiba Menma menghidupkan lagi benda sialan itu dan membuatnya tersedak ramen panas. Meski ramennya tidak seenak di rumah, tapi perut yang kosong dan energi yang terkuras lumayan banyak karena siksaan itu membuat Naruto makan dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan saja hey," Menma mengusap ujung bibir Naruto yang belepotan kuah ramen dan tersenyum. Naruto mengangkat alisnya curiga, membuat Menma tertawa sambil meminum sedikit es tehnya.

"Aku tidak mau ketika aku makan kau menghidupkan benda sialan itu," Naruto memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi. Membuat Menma tertawa gemas.

"Tidak, sudah cukup bagiku. Asal kau tidak lagi mencium Uchiha muda di depanku,"

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau menghukumku seperti ini?" reflek Naruto memukul kepala Menma dengan genggaman tangannya. Membuat Menma mengaduh.

"Kau tau betapa tersiksanya aku? Aih sialan kau!" Naruto melotot dan memukul Menma lagi. Menma hanya meringis tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku menghukummu karena cemburu dan merasa cukup dengan hukumanku. Nah ayo pulang," Menma tersenyum manis. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau tersipu. Ia tidak pernah bisa benar-benar kesal kepada Menma yang benar-benar cemburuan dan over protektif.

Semua tindakan itu dilakukan Menma karena rasa sayangnya kepada Naruto.

Rasa sayang yang membuat Naruto slelau merasa nomer satu dan sangat berharga.

"Gendong aku, kakiku lemas sekali," Naruto mulai merajuk manja. Membuat Menma menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak puppy eyes dari Naruto. Maka tanpa memperdulikan keadaan, Menma berjongkok dan membawa Naruto dalam gendongan punggungnya.

Pipi Naruto sempat memerah karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, sehingga ia memilih menggelamkan pipinya ke punggung lebar Menma. Menma menggeram kecil karena dengan posisi ini, punggungnya dengan sedikit bergesekkan dengan penis kaku Naruto. Membuat libido Menma yang memang sedari tadi tinggi, semakin mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

.

.

"Menma..boleh aku melepas cockringnya? Aku sudah menjadi anak baik~" Naruto merajuk manja. Sesaat setelah mereka sampai di dalam mobil, mengunci pintunya. Tanpa sungkan Naruto menurunkan celana jeannya, dan membuat penis kakunya mengacung di udara. Jemarinya menarik keluar vibrator sialan itu dan melemparkannya ke jok belakang.

Jakun Menma naik turun. Ukenya selalu melakukan perbuatan yang tidak terduga sama sekali. Ia melepas jeansnya dengan wajah polos, dan menarik keluar vibrator itu dengan wajah yang memasang ekspresi –benda-sialan-ini-kurang-nikmat. Sekarang Naruto tengah merem melek memainkan penisnya sendiri.

"Tunggulah sampai di rumah Naru.." suara Menma memberat. Dengan cepat ia menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya puas memainkan penisnya yang bocor sambil terus mendesah-desah sepuasnya.

Perjalan ke rumah terasa seperti sehari semalam, untung sekali desahan itu tidak memecah konsentrasi Menma terlalu banyak. Sehingga mobil mereka selamat sampai di rumah tanpa mengalamai kecelakaan sedikitpun. Suasana rumah yang selalu sepi, di tambah langit yang mendung sangat mendukung perlakuan tidak senonoh Menma.

Menma memarkir mobilnya cepat, sedangkan Naruto memasang celananya dengan asal. Berlari menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya dengan satu tangan. Mendorong dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian Menma mengikutinya dalam hitungan detik kemudian.

"M-Menma..oohh..y-yeeahh..nggh.." Naruto melepas cincin hitam sialan itu dan mengocok penisnya yang berwarna sangat merah. Bola kembarnya yang nyaris membiru berkontraksi keras, diikuti urat penisnya yang berkedut-kedut dengan jelas. Ia menutup pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya disana, sambil terus mendesah seksi.

Sedangkan Menma merekam ekspresi kenikmatan Naruto sambil menelanjangi bagian bawah tubuhnya sendiri. Mengocok penis kakunya berirama dengan kocokan Naruto, sambil mendesah dengan gentle. Merangsang Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya ektika perutnya mulai kejang, tubuhnya seperti tersetrum jutaan volt.

"AKH..MENMA! NGGH…" klimaks itu begitu hebat sehingga membuat tubuh Naruto bergetar dan tersentak-sentak layaknya orang tersetrum. Cairan putih kental mengalir dengan cukup deras, hingga membasahi lantai dan beberapa titik di sofa ruang tamu.

Belum sempat Naruto ambruk, Menma sudah dengan sigap menahannya. Mengakat dagu kembarannya sendiri, dimana ia bisa berkaca dengan wajahnya sendiri. Dan memagutnya lembut, hisapan-hisapan memabukkan.

Naruto masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya namun mulai membalas ciuman Menma, tangannya mengalung pada leher Menma dan sebelah kakinya mengalung pada pinggang Menma. Mereka beradu lidah saat Menma menggosokkan ujung pnisnya ke lubang Naruto yang sudah medikit merenggang.

Naruto mendesah dalam ciuman panas itu ketika merasakan sesuatu yang tumpul, panas dan keras mulai memasukki dirinya. Masih tersisa sedikit perih –walau vibrator tadi cukup membantu- membuat Naruto menggigit lidah Menma lumayan keras.

"Ah..sakit Naru.." Menma melepas paksa ciuman itu dan mengulum lidahnya sendrii. Pinggulnya otomatis bergerak masuk ke lubang hangat yang menyambutnya dengan denyutan keras itu. Naruto mengerang seksi dalam dekapannya.

"Ngaaah…sesaakhh..sshh..feels..full..aahh" Naruto memejamkan matanya. Selalu menghafal bagaimana bentuk penis kaku kebanggan saudara kembaranya itu. Di lubangnya yang sempit dan hangat. Naruto mengetatkan lubangnya, dan Menma sudah tau tanda itu. Mereka bukan pertama kali bercinta, sehingga mudah untuk memahami kode satu sama lain.

"J-jangan jepit aku..Naru.." Menma meremas bokong sintal Naruto. Mengurangi jepitan di lubang Naruto yang membuatnya sulit bergerak. Naruto tetap mendesah seksi, membuat Menma mau tak mau bergerak dengan cepat dan cepat.

Suara kulit dan desahan yang besahutan mendominasi suara hujan yang mulai turun di luar. Menma mulai meninggalkan tanda di sekitar bahu Naruto, sedangkan Naruto terkulai di bahu Menma sambil mendesah seksi dekat sekali dengan telinga Menma.

"Dekaath..yeaah tusuk aku lebih dalam Menma!" Naruto mulai menunjukkan sisi lairnya, dan bukan hal sulit bagi Menma memanjakan prostat Naruto yang membengkak karena rangsangan sejak tadi. Menma mengubah posisi, menumpukan Naruto pada sandaran sofa dan menusuknya dengan brutal dengan gaya doggie style.

Naruto menggeram seperti kucing disetubuhi dengan brutal. Tangannya mencakar sofa dan tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur seiring gerakan Menma yang brutal. Belum lagi outingnya yang tegak itu bergesekkan dengan permukaan sofa yang kasar, membuat nikmat tersendiri.

"M-masukkan sepenuhnya sialan..ukhh..yeaah.." dirty talk itu meluncur dengan indah dari mulut Naruto. Menma terbakar api birahi yang semakin membesar.

"Makan penisku baby..mhh.." dengan brutal Menma menenggelamkan seluruh penisnya ke lubang Naruto. Bola kembar Menma menempel pada pantat Naruto. Membuat mata Naruto terbalik karena prostatnya ditusuk habis-habisan dengan ujung penis Menma yang yang sangat panas.

"Babyhh..aakhh..cumm..cumm..AAAKHHH!" Naruto menggeram keras ketika penisnya meledak lagi tanpa disentuh Menma. Cairan putih itu memancar deras mengotori sofa dan lantai. Membuat kontraksi otot rectum Naruto menyempit. Memeras penis Menma di dalamnya yang masih setia maju mundur nyusruk.

Menma merendahkan tubuhnya dan menggigit bahu Naruto bersaman dengan benihnya yang terlontar jauh ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Tubuhnya masih tersentak-sentak seiring dengan spermanya yang keluar dan terus mengalir dengan lancar. Menma ambruk menimpa tubuh kecil Naruto dan terengah-engah bersama.

"Ronde selanjutnya? Kamar mandi?" yeah, satu ronde tidak akan cukup bagi Uzumaki Menma. Dan Naruto yang benar-benar kelelahan hanya pasrah ektika digendong ala kola dan mulai dibawa naik turun dalam pelukkan. Setidaknya ia benar-benar puas dengan sesi berkencan dan humuman yang menyenangkan tadi.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, jeritan penuh nafsu Naruto sudah kembali memenuhi rumah.

**_THE END._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Author's note : (Jujur nulis ini aku gemeteran banget. Oke tinggalkan review yang tidak menyakitkan hati. Salam sayang dari JTK. See you di fanficku selanjutnya)_**

yah, itu semua hasil semacam colab saya sama emak jadi kalo ada kurang nya tolong tambahin sendiri /plakk./

well saya bingung mau nulis apalagi, so, saya mau pamit dolo,,

eeeiiittss jan lupa RnR plisss m(-.-)m

3 November 2014

.

A-Drei Karlstein


End file.
